


What Happens After the Adrenaline Fades

by Kat2077



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Beginning with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, School Dances, Sharing a Bed, post 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/Kat2077
Summary: Lizzie and Hope had only been at the dance for thirty minutes when the adrenaline that had kept them going for most of their crazy day finally started to fade away. It was Lizzie who crashed first, high off of all the excitement of the day one moment and the next struggling to keep her eyes open.OrHope doesn't have where to go after the dance, so Lizzie offers her room.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	What Happens After the Adrenaline Fades

Lizzie and Hope had only been at the dance for thirty minutes when the adrenaline that had kept them going for most of their crazy day finally started to fade away. It was Lizzie who crashed first, high off of all the excitement of the day one moment and the next struggling to keep her eyes open. She and Hope had been dancing together to an upbeat song when it happened. 

Lizzie, not wanting to ruin the dance for Hope, pushed through the last two minutes of the song as she tried to hide the exhaustion. Hope couldn’t know that she was tired, that would show weakness, and the pair weren’t that close, yet at least. With the way things where going, they might end up that way. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, the song ended, “I’m doing to get a drink,” Lizzie half-shouted over the music, she started to make her way off the dance floor and towards the refreshment table. 

“I’ll come with,” Hope responded, smiling at the blonde witch. Lizzie just nodded in return, not sure what to say the other girl. 

The pair got their drinks in silence; even if they had been speaking to each other, it would have been difficult due to the loud music. Lizzie eventually found herself leaning up against a wall with her eye’s half shut as she took sips from her drink, god she was tried. 

Hope, who had previously been watching the crowd looking for Josie and Landon, noticed Lizzie’s silence quickly. It was rare that the blonde was ever quiet, “Hey,” She said, “You okay?”

Lizzie nodded, surprised at the concern that she heard in Hope’s voice, “Yeah, just tired. It’s been a long day,” Hope nodded in agreement, she was expecting some snarky remark from Lizzie and was surprised that she didn’t get one. “Don’t get me wrong; I’ll take fighting minotaur in an ’80s themed game over my sister and your hobbit doing you know what any day, but one is far more exhausting than the other.”

There it was, Hope should have known it was coming, “He’s not my hobbit anymore,” she said with a sad smile. 

Lizzie laughed, “of course he is, once he remembers you, I bet he’ll run right back to you,” Lizzie said, her eyes not meeting Hope’s. There was the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice, but she hid it well, so she didn’t think that Hope noticed it. 

“Come on,” Hope said, changing the subject, “let's get out of here.”

The blonde raised her eyebrows as she finally met Hope’s gaze, “And go where exactly?”

“I don’t know where do you want to go?” Hope asked with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“I want to go to bed,” Lizzie said without thinking, instantly regretting it when she processed the words that had flown out of her mouth. 

Hope shrugged her shoulders again, “Okay, let's go,” She grabbed Lizzie’s arm and pulled her towards the doors and into the quiet hallway.

Once the doors to the danced closed, the pair was left in silence. Lizzie could still hear the muffled sound of the dance through the doors. It was much quieter in the hallway, something that she was thankful for. She let out a sigh of relief as she took it in.  
They made their way down the hallway; Hope was leaning a little on Lizzie. The blonde had a feeling that Hope was starting to hit the wall as well. It was a little weird for Lizzie to be so close to Hope, physically at least. Hope had her arm wrapped around Lizzie’s with her head leaning against her shoulder. Lizzie hated how much she liked being that close to Hope. Eventually, they found some chairs and sat down, separating from each when they did. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, breathing slowly and deeply as neither had any idea what to say. Hope found herself staring at the floor while she rested her arms on her legs, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Lizzie was entirely on the back of her seat, her head tilted up, and her eyes closed. 

Eventually, Lizzie spoke, “Where are you going to go?” she asked, not moving from her current position. 

“What do you mean?” Hope asked, trying to avoid the question. 

“Where are you going to be sleeping?” Lizzie clarified her voice stern and showing the slightest signs of annoyance. 

“I don’t know, I’m not a student here anymore so,” Hope’s voice trailed off as she was sure that Lizzie understood what she meant. 

Lizzie took in a let out a deep breathing as she pulled herself up and onto her feet, “That’s what I thought, come on,” she said as she put her hand out for Hope to take. 

Hope grabbed ahold of Lizzie’s hand and got her to feet, “Where are we going?” she asked, not letting go of Lizzie’s hand. 

“My room, Josie’s spending the night with, I don’t even want to say it, so we don’t have to worry about her walking in,” Lizzie explained as she pulled Hope towards her room. She didn’t know if she should let go of Hope’s hand, but Hope wasn’t trying break the connection, so Lizzie just went with it. She tried to ignore the small butterflies that she felt in the pit of her stomach, but the feeling only seemed to grow as they got closer and closer to Lizzie’s room. 

Lizzie opened the door and let Hope in, shutting it once they were both inside, “I don’t have a change of clothes,” Hope said, preventing any silence from forming between the pair.

“Here,” Lizzie said as she threw Hope some shorts and t-shirt from her dresser. She also got herself from pajamas as well.

Hope nodded and left the room, most likely to go to the bathroom and change. Lizzie just changed in her room, thankful to be out of those 80’s clothes and into something much more comfortable. As stylish as they were, they were not the most comfortable clothes she had ever worn. Hope came back right as Lizzie was starting to pull back the covers on her bed. 

It was clear that Hope was much more relaxed now that she was out of those clothes. Her hair was out of the ponytail and fell down her back in messy and unkempt waves. It had crease in it from the ponytail being in for so long. Her makeup was gone, Lizzie didn’t know if she had ever seen Hope without makeup on. Even without, there was no doubt that Hope was stunning. Lizzie tried to shake herself of that thought, knowing that it was unlikely that Hope was thinking the same thing. 

Hope was actually thinking almost the exact same thing. Lizzie was also now barefaced. Hope found herself staring a little at the blonde, somehow, she was even prettier now than she was before. Her hair was still styled in the same way it was, and it would take a shower to get rid of that hair, but combined with a pair of athletic shorts an old t-shirt, it somehow still looked good. She didn’t know where these thoughts came from. 

“Do you mind if I,” Hope stopped herself, unsure about how to continue. She felt embarrassed and out of place, even if the school had been her home for so long. She walked up so that she was only a few feet in front of the blonde. Lizzie didn’t say anything, if it was because she didn’t know what to say or was waiting for Hope to finish, maybe it was both, Hope wasn’t sure. Finally, she found the words, “I don’t want to be alone.” 

Lizzie understood instantly. She pulled Hope into a hug, holding her close and tight. Hope found herself wondering when Lizzie got so weirdly strong, “Okay,” she said and broke the hug, but Lizzie still held onto Hope’s hand. 

She pulled Hope down and into the bed with her. She pulled the covers up and over them before rolling over and turning off the light. It didn’t take long for the pair to fall asleep, even if they both were a little uncomfortable. As Hope drifted off to sleep, she found herself feeling safe for the first time in a long while. 

. . .

Hope woke up first, she was used to waking up so early, so it made sense that she would. She instantly noticed the position she was in, or more accurately, she and Lizzie were in. Lizzie had her arms wrapped around Hope, protectively holding her while Hope was leaning against her chest underneath the taller girl’s chin. Their legs were tangled together in a mess, but a comfortable and warm mess. 

It was then that Hope realized that she had slept through the night for the first time in months. It was the best night's sleep since getting back from Malivore. She debates getting herself out from Lizzie’s grip but eventually decided to stay. Lizzie seemed comfortable, and Hope knew how much the blonde needed her sleep, plus Hope didn’t really want to leave yet either. 

So, she snuggled back into Lizzie and closed her eyes once more, whatever problems the day had in store for them could wait a few hours.


End file.
